Hero
by Wachi-wa
Summary: Dia yang selalu ada untukku.


Hero

….

Hinata H x Gaara

…

Romance, T, NARUTO

…

Dis : Masashi K,

….and Happy Reading Minna

Matahari yang berdiri dari sudut pantai, itulah yang sempat ditangkap olehku sebelum tenggelam sepenuhnya. Kakiku kupijakkan secara teratur ditempat yang acak, seperti selayaknya harus kulakuan daripada harus melompat tidak jelas seperti mereka. Memperebutkan satu bola, melompat sambil memberi smas atau memepertahankan bagaimana caranya agar bola itu tidak menyetuh pasir pantai yang kering dan jelas panas. Bukankah mereka harusnya masndi atau apalah itu untuk mempersiapkan menjelang datangnya malam?.

Aku masih juga masih mempertahankan earphone yang melekat pada kupingku, sejenak beberapa lagu yang menghipnotisku. Lagu yang sejenak sedikit mendawai pada telingaku, lagu ini sedikit sedih namun tidak sepenuhnya membuatku terpuruk.

Hahahaha.., aku baru saja putus cinta.

Mataku pun tak tau harus mengarah kemana kalau tidak mempertahankan posisi ini, sebentar lagi malam. Dan aku harus menunggu lelaki itu selesai pada gambaran pasirnya, aku mendecih malas.

"Takkah kau tertarik pada gambaran diatas pasir itu..?"

Aku menoleh, setelah kuangkat lututku dan memeluknya malas. Lelaki itu mengacak rambutku sebentar, membuat helaiannya berantakan kesana kemari. Tangannya yang berbekas pasir menarik tanganku, mengajakku untuk berpijak pada langkahnya.

"Coba lihat..."

Indah, gambaran yang terdiri hanya pada bentuk geometris, lingkaran yang hanya terdiri atas phi, jari-jari rumit yang tak bisa kupahami. Nilai matematiku sangat rendah, aku tersenyum mengenangnya.

Tanganya yang besar lalu menarikku lagi pada arah yang lain, ia mungkin membutakan matanya pada sudut lain pantai yang sepi. Ini sudah lebih dari senja, hampir malam. Meskipun dari sini, ekor matahari masih dapat kulihat dengan jelas.

"Bagaimana..?"

Kupandangi semua yang tergambar disana, indah sekali. Apa ini hasil seniman lingkaran?, seniman geometris yang otak jeniusnya melebihi manusia?, yang mampu membuat para manusia-manusia lain bergerak untuk menelusuri sisinya?.

"Seperti biasa,.." aku terdiam sebentar dan menoleh pelan padanya, lelaki yang menggenggam tanganku erat itu tersenyum kepadaku.

"Indah dan menakjubkan, Gaara-kun..."

...o0o...

...o0o...

Crop Cricle yang muncul pertamakali pada abad pertengahan itu berada diladang gandum. Itu yang kudengar darinya, matanya masih berada didepan layar monitor sebuah _computer _yang dipasangi CPU besar.

Entah apa yang dilakukannya dengan _computer_ itu, tetapi ini hasil dari kejeniusan otaknya. Aku cemberut padannya karena masih mengacuhkan ceritaku dan malah bercerita sendiri.

"Jangan marah.." Gaara masih terpaku pada layar monitornya, ketika kulongokkan kepalaku untuk mengintip. Sebuah video streaming yang ia tonton, tentang bagaimana pembuatan Crop cricle dengan mudah dan hanya dengan alat-alat sederhana.

"Gaara-kun.. dengarkan aku..." ujarku sekali lagi, namun ia hanya menjawab 'Hm..hm..' dengan matanya yang masih juga terpaku pada layar _computer_ nya. Kuhelai nafasku lelah, ku tarik lagi kepalaku dan aku duduk lagi di meja, disampingnya.

"Hari ini..." ujarku ragu, namun nafsu yang membuatku mengatakan 'aku harus melepasnya' membuatku memberanikan diri bercerita dengan Gaara.

"Hari ini... Naruto-kun berselingkuh lagi..."

Ku tundukkan kepalaku, tak pelak kata-kata tadi membuatku sedikit terenyuh, rasa sakit dan sejuta rasa lain membuat air mataku seketika berlinang.

"Mu-mungkin aku tak.. Tak pantas untuknya..., tapi..., aku..."

Semua gelap, dan yang kulihat hanya lantai dan titik-titik air mataku yang membekas pada lantai. Butuh berapa jam untuk menguap?, aku ingin benda cair yang selalu mengikuti arah itu cepat menghilang.

"Dengan siapa lagi? Haruno?,Uchiha?,Yamanaka?, atau gadis murahan lain?" nadanya datar, kuhapus air mataku dan kucoba memadangnya.

Matanya mengarah tepat kearahku, entah mungkin ku tak menyadari bagaimana ia mengubah arah duduknya dan duduk menghadapku. Ia memandangku tak rela, tangannya mengepal erat kedua-duanya.

Aku hanya bisa menahan air mataku yang lain, namun tetap saja. Yang sedetik kurasakan adalah bagamana Gaara memelukku, dan menghapus air mataku dengan sapu tangannya. Ia menyingkirkan helaian rambutku yang menurutnya menganggu, dan terus menenangkanku.

Aku terhanyut, bagaimanapun hanya dia yang memahami perasaanku sekarang. Ia adalah sahabat pertamaku dan yang paling dekat denganku, dan bahkan ia lebih menyayangiku daripada Naruto-kun.

Apapun yang terjadi, ia akan menyediakan bahunya dan tangannya serta raganya untukku. Terbukti dari peristiwa yang amat menyedihkan ,ketika Sakura-san yang tiba-tiba menjambak rambutku akibat Naruto-kun yang berpacaran denganku.

Gaara-kun disana, ia menampar Sakura hingga gadis itu pingsan. Saat guru konseling menanyakan mengapa ia menampar Sakura-san, yang kudengar ia menjawab kalau Sakura-san yang membuatnya marah.

Ia menyangkal keberadaanku disana untuk melindungku.

Bahkan esoknya kulihat Gaara-kun yang luka-luka dan babak belur akibat dikeroyok oleh fans Sakura-san. Saat itu juga aku langsung memarahinya, sebenarnya aku tidak berniat untk memarahinya. Aku hanya memohon agar dia tidak melindungiku lagi.

Bagaimanapun aku tak ingin melihat orang yang sangat kusayangi menderita dan ikut ke dalam masalahku.

Tersadar diriku ketika ia mengelus-elus pucuk kepalaku. Aku masih dalam dekapannya, pipiku memerah, meskipun begitu tangisku telah terhenti. Ia tertawa pelan.

"Hinata.. Kau deg-degan ya?" katanya sambil tertawa.

"Ma-masa! Eng-enggak kok!" jawabku cepat, aku tak menyangkalnya. Tetapi aku menolak untuk mengakuinya.

Gaara-kun semakin medekat, ia memelukku erat sekali. Aku sempat meraskan sesuatu,

Deg

Deg

Deg

"Gaara-kun juga.." tanganku berada didadanya, menekan kuat hingga kurasakan detak jantungnya semakin cepat.

Itu untuk ketiga kalinya kudengar tawa renyah Gaara-kun. Tawa yang dulu katanya tak akan pernah ia lakukan, tertawa bahagia dan tertawa tulus. Mungkinkah?,mungkinkah ini yang dimaksud Hanabi-chan?

Aku terdiam, bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang kian mendekatiku.

END


End file.
